Rough Patch
by T2 Angel
Summary: Steve needs a minute to himself, his mind dwelling all on that has taken place over the last couple of years. Natasha finds him to see if she can help at all. Steve/Natasha. Romanogers. Takes place after Avengers: Age of Ultron. One-Shot.


**A/N: 06.10.2019**

**So, this kinda came as a challenge by sleepyheadfan20 and a need to write something about Steve and Natasha. Of all the ships that never happened and were probably never intended to happen in the MCU, this is my favorite. Honestly, I just felt like these two belonged together ever since the first Avengers.**

**But, this is a first for me and I am enjoying it. I have a couple of more one-shots planned but this is the first I've completed. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rough Patch**

Steve sat in the park, staring at the people go by. He was back in New York City, the Sokovia Incident was just a couple of days ago. He was supposed to be back at the Avengers Facility but he needed to be away.

"You look like you're lost in thought," a voice called out.

He smirked, recognizing the voice immediately. He looked up at Natasha.

"Rogers," she greeted.

"Romanoff," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she sat down next to him.

"Just needed a little bit of time to myself."

"So, you came to New York City?" she asked.

He smiled. "What better place to be alone than in the busiest city on the planet?"

"And the fact you're Captain America?"

"What better way to hide than in plain sight?"

"Well, I'm here to interrupt your me-time."

"Why?" he asked.

"Every time you go off by yourself, something bad happens," she replied.

"That's not really true."

"First time you did, you crashed a plane into the ice and stayed buried for 70 years."

"No, technically, the first time I went off by myself, I saved a group of soldiers from HYDRA."

Natasha stared at him and tried not to smirk.

She failed.

"Not snappy comeback?" Steve asked, sarcastically.

"Why did you need to be alone?" Natasha asked, changing the subject.

"You're not gonna let up until I answer, are you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Steve sighed and looked around. "I feel like Tony's right."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"Something's coming. I don't know when. I don't where. But it is."

"You know this how?"

"I lived through one of the worst wars in world history. Call me a pessimist."

"The absolute _last_ thing you are is a pessimist," she said, immediately.

"Maybe I'm just better at faking it than you think," he replied.

"Do you honestly believe that the world is gonna end tomorrow?"

"Literally, tomorrow? No. But… it came pretty close a few days ago. I don't know when it's coming but… I just feel that something worse is coming. And, what about the people we didn't save? Not just Pietro. The faces that we didn't see, the names we don't know. We don't even have a full casualty count." He shook his head, "We may never get one that's accurate."

She stared at him for a while. "I know that you get emotionally involved in things. Even I didn't know you worried this much."

"Sign of the times, I guess," he admitted.

Natasha shook her head. She always knew that Steve's boy scout nature might not be cut out for this kind of life. Then again, he'd proven time and time again that he was mentally and emotionally stronger than he let on. This was probably just a rough patch he was hitting. It had been a tough past few years, for him, especially.

Maybe he just needed a little help this time.

And she wanted to help him.

Natasha put her hand on top of his. Steve was mildly surprised and looked at her as she kept scanning the park.

"Maybe you're right," Natasha said. "Maybe something else is coming. But, for now, we do what we can. We fight the battles we have to. And, along with that, we don't take for granted being alive, Steve. We can't live every day fearing the end is coming. We prepare but we live. Honestly, I think I learned that from you."

Steve looked down at her hand on top of his. "I still can't help but think the other shoe is about to drop."

"And when it does, we'll deal with it. Together."

He stared at her. "When you say together… do you mean with the team?"

"Yes." She stared back. "And no."

This was uncharted territory for them both, particularly given their history. Despite that, it wasn't territory that they feared going into, either.

He nodded. "I can do that."

She gave a small grin. "Me, too."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! What do you think? Let me know! See you all soon!**


End file.
